The Blue Sky To Black Out Of Nowhere
by Katzugary Kanamy
Summary: Oh destino cruel, que juegas con los sentimientos y corazones de los jovenes...Ya todo lo reduces a eso, no es verdad... Todo lo que una vez fuera un sueño se vuelve pesadilla y se reduce a cenizas...ligero OoC  ?


Bien, bien, bien, bien, Nuevo Fic de regalo de navidad para todos~~~ me siento tan orgullosa de el, espero lo disfruten,por cierto el titulo pertenece a una Frase de el Cantante

Neil Young -Amo como canta-

* * *

_**Del Azul del Cielo al Negro de la Nada.**_

El albino cayó de rodillas y tembló de pies a cabeza, sus ojos se dilataron e inmediatamente se llenaron de lágrimas que caían a diestra y siniestra y sin poder controlarlo, el simplemente no daba crédito a lo que sucedía frente a sus ojos y jamás lo haría.

¡Oh pero que cruel era el destino y la vida! Jugando con las vidas y corazones de los jóvenes y más aun con el de aquel joven albino, su vida, bien, podría pasar por telenovela u obra literaria dramática, y aquel momento, bien podría llamarse la cumbre clímax del final para lentamente dar paso a un triste y doloroso epilogo de pesadilla.

El albino llevo desesperadamente las manos a su cabello y lo jalo con fuerza, como si tratase de sacar su cabello a tirones y grito con desesperación, hasta aquel momento el chico veía sin ver y comprendía sin entender lo que frente a él pasaba, y más adelante su vida sería así, vivirá sin vivir.

Nuevamente el albino soltó un grito desgarrador, esta vez parecía comprender lo que sucedía y esta vez sus lagrimas tenían un dolor profundo y penetrante, extendió sus manos hacia el frente hasta que logro tocar el cuerpo inerte de una chica rubia, lo tomo con delicadeza por los hombros y lo giro hacia él dejando de frente su delicado y apacible rostro el cual pareciese dormido.

Maka- Aquello fue dicho cual susurro como si el albino intentara no despertarla de aquel profundo e infinito sueño eterno- ¡Maka! –Esta vez el albino grito desesperado y al no haber respuesta alguna por parte de la pálida rubia que yacía entre sus brazos, el chico rompió en llanto y desesperación ante aquella impotencia que latía en el mientras unas cuantas personas que pasaban por la calle se detenían a observar aquella escena entre miradas de curiosidad, preocupación y horror.

No me dejes…Maka, Por favor no me dejes…Te amo…

* * *

Si bien aquella mañana la rubia había despertado de manera animada, y con la ferviente intención de hablar seriamente con cierto chico albino, acerca de lo sentimientos que yacían en el interior de ella hacia él, de lo mucho que ella amaba su compañía, sin embargo… ¡Maldito destino cambiante! ¡Maldito mil y un veces!

Si, maldito destino que jugaba con el corazón y los sentimientos de la chica, había salido con su compañero a un inocente paseo por el parque, estaba decidida a confesarle sus sentimientos, todo iba viento en popa, ambos se divertían de lo lindo y justo cuando ella decidió que era momento de confesar sus sentimientos, el Cruel e injusto destino burlón hizo acto de presencia.

Soul…-murmuro la rubia mientras apretaba con fuerza la mano de su compañero, como intentando no perderlo, intentando atraerlo hacia ella – Yo…-la rubia trago saliva y le miro fijamente…- Te amo.

El albino, que tenía una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro rápidamente cambio su expresión a una un tanto extraña, era una mueca entre sarcástica y sínica y preocupada, como si no creyese lo que la rubia le decía, no decía nada, el silencio que se produjo fue incomodo hasta que finalmente el albino soltó abruptamente la mano de la rubia, casi como si le quemase, como si aquella parte de la chica fuese asido corrosivo…

¡No me jodas Maka!-dijo finalmente -¡Eso no se dice así como así!- hizo una pausa y miro a la chica que tenia lagrimas en los ojos - ¡¿Has de estar de broma?

La rubia negó con su cabeza y bajo la vista mientras detenía sus manos sobre su pecho y a la altura de su barbilla, el albino trago saliva, la había cagado y en grande, suspiro y acomodo su cabello…

Lo siento Maka, lamento mi reacción, ¿pero sabes? esto es difícil, no sabría que decirte, me has tomado desprevenido…- dijo finalmente el chico- Vamos vete a casa, te veré después… debo pensar un poco las cosas –La chica asintió y giro sobre sus talones y el chico hizo lo mismo, sin saber que esa sería la última vez que se mirarían a los ojos y cara a cara...

La rubia caminaba cabizbaja por el parque, sin pensar en nada más que en la reacción de su compañero, aquel chico por el cual ella vivía y daría todo lo que poseía, que ahora y sin él no era nada, no prestaba atención a su alrededor. Estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos que no fue consciente al momento de cruzar la calle de aquel un auto se acercaba velozmente a ella, y que por consecuencia le quitase la vida.

Todo aquello sucedió tan rápido, pero a la rubia le pareció una eternidad, aquella voz que le gritaba, ya demasiado tarde, que se quitase del camino, el impacto del automóvil en su vientre, con el cual, al momento de recibirlo, pudo sentir como algunos de sus huesos se movían y algo dentro de ella se rompía y desgarraba, y aquello no era su corazón, ni su alma…esos ya los había roto Soul…

Por algunos instantes mientras volaba por los aires la chica fijo su vista en el Claro y azul cielo, que lentamente se convertía en el oscuro negro de nada, sonrió irónica mientras su último aliento salía de ella, y tuvo tiempo de formular un pensamiento rápido, Ahora todo aquello que ella había planeado y realizado, se reducía simplemente a las cenizas y el dolor, y aunque suene irónico, desecho ese pensamiento y soltó un sollozo… Porque ahora todo se reducía al azul del cielo y el negro de la nada…La muerte.

¡Oh si aquella deliciosa y tranquila paz le invadiría lentamente! ¡Soñaría enteramente con su amado Soul! Oh..lo había olvidado, Soul, Soul no le había dado respuesta a sus sentimientos, sin embargo aquello era mejor, el no le amaba y no había nada que le detuviese, para ella era mejor no saber que le contestaría el albino, si la rechazaba la muerte sería lo mejor, pero si le amaba, aquello seria una pesadilla y andaría errante hasta poder volver a verle a los ojos y decirle que se alegraba de aquel sentimiento…

La rubia cayó al piso y miro el cielo fijamente mientras suspiraba tranquila, aquello era la mejor vista para un moribundo el cielo…el azul del cielo que se reducía al negro…el negro de la nada…

Fin.

* * *

Si como ya lo había dicho esta raro el One shot, pero que mas da, hay cosas raras en el mundo yo soy una y mi fic es otra…

Espero les agradara y si lo leen por favor

*w* Dejen review Para el monstrous come reviews *w*


End file.
